Operación DATASQUAD
by ElohimEditor
Summary: Kurata ha dañado la barrera digital entre los dos mundos, provocando que estén en curso de colisión, e Yggdrasil ha tomado la decisión de ordenar a los Caballeros Reales de destruir el Mundo Real para salvar el Digimundo. Sin embargo, uno de ellos, mientras cumplía su deber, ha roto el sello que mantenía encerrado a un maligno ser que milenios atrás, aterrorizó a los dos mundos.
1. Prólogo

**Buenas tardes; sean bienvenidos a otro de mis fics. En esta ocasión, haré un X-OVER de Digimon Savers con algunos conceptos sacados de la serie KND: Los Chicos de Barrio; si bien, en este caso, usaré su versión T, es decir, a unos hipotéticos Adolescentes del Barrio (TND), que poco tienen que ver con la serie original, y con personajes originales: es un concepto que interpreto a mi manera en este fic, sin dejar de lado a los personajes de Savers, u olvidar a los KND originales.**

**Espero les agrade.**

**cargando misión: operación D.A.T.A.S.Q.U.A.D.**

**Demonio**

**Asesino**

**Trama**

**Aniquilación de**

**Subversivos**

**Que**

**Ultimaron su**

**Anterior**

**Dominio**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Hay tanto de desconocemos que nuestro pasado, que hace que sea más aterrador descubrirlo. ¿Y si este pasado fue de hecho más aterrador de lo que supone descubrirlo a causa de nuestra ignorancia?

Cuenta una oscura leyenda, olvidada por casi todos, que en lejanos tiempos, la Tierra y la Humanidad eran gobernadas por un malvado demonio sediento de sangre, al mismo tiempo que aterrorizaba otro mundo, habitado por un tipo diferente de criaturas. Nadie sabe hasta ahora de donde vino, ni que era en realidad; sólo se sabe que durante los siglos de su reinado, había aplastado toda esperanza alguna de rebelión… Hasta cierto día, cierta batalla, ciertos muchachos: todo eso quedó en el olvido, así como el malvado demonio. Y con esos horribles años atrás, la humanidad logró avanzar por fin, tras siglos de opresión, y esas criaturas, conocidas como digimon, siguieron adelante, olvidándose de aquel perverso ser.

Pero… ¿Y si regresara?

Esto es algo que, en un determinado tiempo y espacio, cuando dos mundos se crucen, ocurrirá… y pondrá a prueba a dos especies diferentes.


	2. Capítulo 1: El Despertar

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL DESPERTAR**

Todo fue culpa de Kurata: debido a su ataque suicida, la frontera entre el Mundo Real y el Digital había sido dañada, y ahora, los dos mundos amenazaban con colisionar entre sí. Debido a ello, Yggdrasil, el Rey y Dios de los Digimon, decidió que por el bien y seguridad del Digimundo, y por los crímenes de Kurata hacia el mismo, el Mundo Real debía ser destruido, pese a las objeciones previas de Craniummon por las víctimas inocentes que eso conllevaría. Pronto, el más fiel de los Caballeros cambió de parecer, y estuvo de acuerdo con su rey en su veredicto: de los nueve Caballeros Reales de Yggdrasil, uno se había vuelto en su contra, aliándose con la humanidad; otro se quedó en el Digimundo, para proteger a su rey. Los otros siete, fueron enviados al Mundo Real a acatar las órdenes de su dios.

Sin embargo, el equipo de DATS no eran los únicos humanos que oyeron la sentencia de Yggdrasil; ningún Caballero Real se percató de la presencia de un joven humano escondido entre los árboles, que portaba una armadura metálica de tinte oscura con un mecanismo digital de comunicación en su mano.

- Esto no está nada bien… Si los Caballeros Reales destruyen el Mundo Real, se estarán condenando a sí mismos. Eso sin mencionar que… -_comenzó a pensar en lo peor que podría pasar_- No; eso no… tengo que –_recibe un mensaje en su comunicador_- ¿Dime, Charlie?

- ¡Señor! ¡Han aparecido digimon hostiles en los sectores US-1, FR, CN-1, JP, SG y EG! ¡Están destruyéndolo todo!

- Maldición; son más rápidos de lo que esperaba… Escúchame, Charlie: sube la alerta DefCom Red y alerta a todos los agentes operativos, sin excepción. Que cada agente de la organización se prepare a luchar contra los Caballeros Reales y sus tropas… ¡Si, me escuchaste: vamos a luchar contra digimon muy poderosos, y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder!

- Pero, señor ¿Cómo podremos hacerles frente?

- Usa las redes electromagnéticas y los compresores digitales para capturarlos. Si; capturarlos dije. _–Charlie quedó dubitativo unos segundos_- Sólo obedece y comunícalo a los demás agentes, ¿Ok?

- Co… Como diga señor. ¿Y qué hará usted?

- Dijiste que el Sector EG está siendo atacado, ¿No? Identifica a los agresores.

- Son varios Knightmon comandados por uno de los Caballeros, que responde al nombre de… UlforceV-dramon.

- Bien; debo hablar con alguien cuanto antes. Cambio y fuera.

Sin perder más tiempo, el joven humano apagó su comunicador, y lanzó un pequeño dispositivo de distorsión espacio-temporal para ir a las coordenadas del Sector EG de la Tierra. Había cosas que debía resolver de inmediato, antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Mientras en Yokohama, Gallantmon luchaba contra Sleipmon y Shinegreymon, en la ciudad de Nueva York, Dynasmon continuaba con su misión destruyendo la ciudad. Sin embargo, pronto divisó pequeños puntos que se acercaban a su dirección. ¿Serían los humanos en un vano intento por detenerlo? Lo más curioso era que los vehículos que usaban se veían casi como chatarra modificada; a Dynasmon le parecía increíble que esas cosas pudieran volar. Los hubiera ignorado de no ser porque uno de esos vehículos le disparó un par de misiles que increíblemente, lograron hacerlo reaccionar: no lo hirieron, pero sintió el impacto como un golpe suave.

- ¿Quién se atreve a molestarme mientras acato las órdenes del Gran Yggdrasil?

- ¡Somos los agentes Número 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5 del Sector US-1 de los Adolescentes del Barrio, y hemos venido a detenerte!

- ¡¿Adolescentes del Barrio?! ¡¿Es una broma?! ¡Apártense de mi vista antes que los aplaste como mosquitos!

- ¿No nos tomas en serio? –_gritó una voz de uno de los vehículos; de la compuerta superior emergió un joven delgado de 16 años, de cabello castaño, piel clara, con una playera roja, pantalones cortos marrones y tenis blancos_- ¡Estás destruyendo nuestro hogar, dragón superdesarrollado: no vamos a dejar que continúes sin dar pelea!

- ¡Y podemos hacerlo! –_gruñó un muchacho robusto vestido con unos vaqueros azules y una remera negra con mangas rotas y un tatuaje en el brazo_- ¡Ríndete y seremos buenos contigo!

- ¿Ustedes dar pelea? –_se mofó el caballero_- Los humanos no pueden darnos pelea alguna… y por hacerme perder el tiempo, los destruiré de una vez por todas. ¡Dragones del…!

- ¡Disparen los misiles REM!

Bajo la orden del joven castaño que respondía al nombre clave de Número 1, sus compañeros dispararon unos misiles especiales que aturdieron al caballero. Éste se burló de la poca efectividad de las armas humanas, que no lo herían en lo más mínimo; Número 4 –el joven robusto de 15 años- continuó con el ataque hasta vaciar toda su carga. El Caballero no sospechaba que los misiles ocultaban unos pequeños dispositivos que se adhirieron a todo su cuerpo, y quería la causa de su derrota.

- ¡Número 2! ¿Está todo listo? Porque el grandote se va a enojar.

- Cargado y preparado, Número 1. –_respondió un joven de 17 años, de cabello rubio y desaliñado, subido algo de peso_- Número 3 y Número 5 están en posición.

- Perfecto… -_sonrió_- No sé por qué 360 G no quiere que lo matemos, pero… órdenes son órdenes.

- ¡Uno! ¡El grandulón se está despabilando!

- ¡BASTA DE JUEGOS: ME HICIERON ENOJAR: GRITO DE LA M...!

- Hoy no, Dynasmon… ¡DOS, ACTIVA LA RED ELECTROMAGNÉTICA!

Apenas Dos oprimió un botón de su tablero de control, una potente descarga eléctrica envolvió a Dynasmon, interrumpiendo su ataque y provocándole un dolor inimaginable. El Caballero Real nunca imaginó que unos humanos, unos simples adolescentes, lo herirían de esa forma, pero estaba ocurriendo. Si hubiera advertido que los misiles que lo atacaron eran una mera tapadera para unos dispositivos especiales que se adhirieron silenciosa e imperceptiblemente a su cuerpo, y que en conjunto, generaban una potencia eléctrica inimaginable que era capaz de volver inestable la estructura digital de cualquier digimon, tal vez lo hubiera pensado dos veces. Y el no ser tan arrogante hubiera ayudado también.

Tampoco pudo advertir a dos chicas ubicadas en la calle bajo sus pies: una afroamericana de 15 años con ropa rapera, y una chiquilla delgada y de onda friki de 13 años junto a un gran mecanismo con apariencia de contenedor con algunos aditamentos.

- ¿No crees que sufre demasiado, Cinco?

- ¡Bah! El grandote se lo tiene merecido, Tres. Nadie destruye Nueva York sin pagar las consecuencias, ¿Qué no ves las películas?

- Mmm… Puede que tengas razón… -_respondió la chica de gafas y frenillos_- Pero aun así…

- Tres, activa el compresor digital; después hablaremos de películas…

- ¡Sí, Dos! Como digas. –_tecleó unos comandos en el panel de mandos del dispositivo_- ¡Compresor Digital activado!

- Hasta luego, nene…

El gran contenedor especial comenzó a vibrar, y de él salió un rayo tractor que tocó a Dynasmon, que continuaba sufriendo a consecuencia de la REM; pronto, el Caballero Real sintió como era poco a poco succionado por aquel extraño aparato; por más que opusiera resistencia, no podía escapar. Tras varios gritos de agonía rabia e indignación, el poderoso Dynasmon quedó atrapado en el Compresor Digital, completamente blindado y sellado.

- Misión Cumplida, Uno.

- Bien, Tres; tú y Cinco lleven a Dynasmon a un lugar seguro para que los demás Caballeros no lo descubran… Debemos dar tiempo a nuestros amigos en el resto del mundo.

- Como digas –_respondieron las chicas; subieron a un vehículo especial, y remolcaron el contenedor para buscar refugio-_

* * *

Magnamon supervisaba el ataque de los Knightmon a la ciudad-estado de Singapur; todo iba a la perfección, y no se había percatado de lo ocurrido con Dynasmon a medio planeta de distancia. Inesperadamente, escuchó un incómodo silencio: vio a su alrededor y no descubrió a ningún Knightmon, ¿En donde se habían metido? No tardó en recibir varios impactos de misiles en su rostro y extremidades, que lo dejaron momentáneamente aturdido, ¿Quiénes eran?

- ¿Quién es? ¡Muéstrate! –_exigió el Caballero Dorado_-

- ¡Soy el líder del Sector SG, el agente Número 196 de los Adolescentes del Barrio! _–respondió un joven asiático de 18 años y con ropa blanca y ligera que montaba una moto voladora muy peculiar_- ¡Y en nombre de mi equipo, exijo que des la retirada a tus tropas!

- Genio; ya acabamos con sus tropas.

- Ah: es verdad, 197 –_le respondió a la chica de cabello negro y lacio_- Como sea -_volviendo a hablar al caballero_- ¡Ya oíste nuestras exigencias!

- No tengo tiempo que perder con humanos, ¿Dónde estás mis tropas?

- ¡Si quieres averiguarlo, enfréntanos!

- De acuerdo… Será rápido.

Varias compuertas se abrieron de la armadura de Magnamon: pronto, cientos de misiles salieron disparados de dichas compuertas, en dirección al vehículo de 196 y 197; sin embargo, éste respondió disparando varios misiles, más varios que surgieron de varios puntos de la ciudad. Magnamon ignoraba que los demás agentes del Sector SG tenían baterías antimisiles esparcidos por los alrededores, y que esos misiles tenían suficiente poder para anular los suyos.

- Así que era una trampa; no importa: ustedes no pueden hacerme daño.

- Eso es lo que crees tú… -_masculló Número 196 sin que el caballero llegara a oírlo_- ¡FUEGO!

Una vez más, los agentes del Sector Sin atacaron al Caballero Dorado; éste logró esquivar varios misiles, pero para su sorpresa, algunos lograron alcanzarlo e impactar sobre él, ¿Cómo era posible? De todos modos, el ataque duró poco, y Magnamon no le dio importancia… hasta que sintió las chispas: la REM había atrapado a otra presa, y pronto sería encerrado dentro del Compresor Digital de TND.

- **¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE O LO PAGARÁN CARO!** –_gritaba un Magnamon enfurecido mientras era absorbido_- **¡SE ARREPENTI…!**

- Ya, ya… doradito. –_reía 196_- ¿Querías a tus tropas? Allí las tienes; ahora a llevarte a un lugar seguro.

* * *

Los Knightmon comandados por UlforceV-dramon aparecieron en las afueras de El Cairo, iniciando el ataque contra las Grandes Pirámides, el Caballero Azul mantenía distancia observando estoicamente los avances, pensando poco o nada en si lo que hacía era correcto o incorrecto. En parte se sentía mal ya que no le parecía justo acabar con todo un mundo y sus habitantes por las acciones de un único individuo, ¿Qué había de noble en ensuciarse las manos con sangre de inocentes? Pero órdenes eran órdenes, y sus sentimientos no tenían voz ni voto.

De reojo, y casi por pura casualidad, vio un extraño vehículo amarillo aproximarse a él; Ulforce sabía que cualquier intento de los humanos proa tacarlo eran una locura; además, muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad vecina la habían abandonado presa del pánico, ¿Quién era el loco que se acercaba con toda prisa? Hubiera ignorado al misterioso autobús volador, de no ser por sendos disparos láser que en verdad llegaron a causarle un ligero dolor en su brazo; trató de aplastar el vehículo con sus manos, pero este pasó tan rápido como si fuera un astuto mosquito.

- ¡No busco pelear; necesito hablar contigo!

- Yo no hablo con humanos; apártate.

- ¡Escúchame de una vez; están cometiendo un terrible error! –_se escuchaba desde el parlante del autobús, que revoloteaba alrededor del Caballero a prudente distancia_- ¡Deben detenerse!

- ¿Insinúas que nuestro gran Dios Yggdrasil se ha equivocado al lanzar su sentencia contra los pecados de este mundo contra el nuestro? ¿Acaso cuestionas su sentido de justicia?

- Te resumo mi respuesta… ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- Entonces debo acabar contigo, por blasfemar el nombre de mi dios: ¡Shinning Force!

El ataque láser de Ulforce avanzó a gran velocidad hacia el vehículo; el ocupante del mismo activó el piloto automático y subió a la escotilla de la parte superior, listo para saltar al vacío. Poco antes de que el ataque impactara el autobús, el humano saltó y activó su jetpack; acto seguido, el autobús se hacía mil pedazos detrás suyo. UlforceV-dramon vio al humano volando cerca de él, mirándolo desafiante.

- Tuviste suerte; pero será mejor que te vayas.

- No me iré, hasta que me escuches… y si es necesario, te derrotaré.

- Jamás podrás derrotarme, aunque tengas armas.

- Créeme… -el joven comenzó a brillar con un aura blanca muy intensa- no las necesito.

Ulforce apenas vio un resplandor blanco de tonalidad plateada volar en dirección suya, y brindarle sendos puñetazos explosivos en el abdomen, pecho y el rostro, que lo derribaron completamente, haciéndolo estrellar contra la arena del desierto, levantando una cortina de polvo y arena sumamente grande. Para cuando Ulforce recuperó el sentido, vio al joven con armadura oscura, cabello negro y piel ligeramente tostada sobre su pecho, mirándolo fijamente. Solo veía sus ojos oscuros, ya que el resto de su rostro estaba oculto.

- E… Eso me…dolió… -_levantando el cuello_- ¿Cómo es posible que… pudieras… hacerme daño? ¿Acaso estás… relacionado con Spencer… y Marcus Daimon?

- Pff… ¿Marcus Daimon? –_gesticuló asco_- Por favor; no soy como ese estúpido simio con el que tengo la suerte de no volver a tratar nunca más. –_adoptó un tono de voz más serio_- Deberías de saber que no necesito armas o poderes sacados de la nada para derrotarte.

- ¿Huh?

- Mi poder es una bendición de los Dioses… -_se quitó el tapabocas de su armadura, así como su casco_- ¿Recuerdas?

- A… ad… ¿ADAPA?

- Un placer volver a verte, amigo mío.

UlforceV-dramon estaba absorto al ver la identidad del enigmático joven: uno al que conocía muy bien y con quien trabó una amistad muy fuerte, pero creía muerto hace muchos años. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía el allí? Trató de ocultarlo, pero una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y recorrió su mejilla.

Su primera reacción fue la de abrazarlo, pero… debido a la diferencia de tamaño, dejó de lado esa idea; al menos por ahora: se limitó a pasar su mano cerca del joven, invitándolo a subirse en ella. Una vez que Adapa estuviera en su mano, Ulforce se levantó de la arena con cuidado, y acercó su mano a su rostro.

- Veo que has… crecido un poco, V-mon.

- Ser Caballero Real de Yggdrasil tiene sus… ventajas, Adapa. Y tú sigues exactamente igual: no envejeciste nada en estos años, ¿Pero cómo? Tú deberías estar…

- Me gustaría explicártelo todo y rememorar años dorados, pero no tengo tiempo. Vine a detenerte.

- Ahora sirvo a Yggdrasil, Ad…

- Ahora soy Número Cero, UlforceV-dramon, Comandante Supremo de los Adolescentes del Barrio.

- ¿Así que tu idea prosperó después de todo? Me alegro por ti, en verdad. Pero me temo que no podrás hacer nada para detenernos: somos los digimon más poderosos del Digimundo, y por sobretodo…

- Órdenes son órdenes: lo sé, Ulforce; pero he venido a advertirte que no deben continuar con el ataque al Mundo Real: todos corremos un gran riesgo, incluidos ustedes los digimon. Y sabes a qué me refiero… O más bien… a quien.

- ¿Te refieres a…? –_Cero asintió_- Oh, no… ¿Y dónde lo…? –_el joven señaló hacia donde estaban los lacayos de Ulforce_- ¡KNIGHTMON, DETÉNGANSE!

A pesar de sus reclamos, ya era demasiado tarde: los Knightmon habían destruido la mitad de la Gran Pirámide, dejando al descubierto una cámara secreta que ningún arqueólogo había hallado antes. Unos simples golpes de las poderosas espadas de los Knightmon bastó para romper el sello de aquella cámara herméticamente cerrada durante milenios, y cuyo contenido no debía salir a la luz nunca más. Lamentablemente, el sello estaba roto, y a los pocos segundos, un relámpago gigantesco de tonalidad rojiza ardiente y rodeado de un aura de oscuridad, fulminó a los Knightmon de la Gran Pirámide, eliminándolos en su totalidad sin dejar siquiera un Digihuevo. Un gran terremoto sacudió todo Egipto, y el Mediterráneo Oriental.

UlforceV-dramon miraba incrédulo la escena de la Pirámide semidestruida: ¿Qué acto tan terrible acababa de hacer? Ahora era probable que el impacto entre los dos mundos no sea nada comparado con lo que acababa de ser liberado de aquella cámara. Sin perder más tiempo, subió a su amigo al hombro y se alejó a toda velocidad.

- Adapa, te ruego que me perdones por favor… ¡Yo no lo sabía!

- No tienes la culpa, Ulforce: tardé en decírtelo.

- Alejarnos de Él no servirá por mucho tiempo, ¿Qué haremos?

- Puedes volar a la velocidad de la luz, ¿No? Pues ve a advertirle a tus compañeros de la nueva amenaza, y que debemos unir fuerzas. Yo me encargaré de reunir a mis tropas e informarle la situación.

- Ellos no me creerán, y dudo que se alíen con los humanos. Yo no tengo problema con ayudarte, pero…

- Ya capturamos a Magnamon y a Dynasmon, Ulforce; creo que te escucharán, jeje… -_Ulforce se sorprende por eso, pero antes de preguntarle, suena el comunicador de Adapa_- ¿Si, Charlie?

- ¡Señor, tenemos problemas en el Sector JP: nuestros operativos nos informan que Gallantmon está luchando contra Sleipmon, que parece estar de nuestra parte!

- Iré de inmediato con UlforceV-dramon. –hubo un incómodo silencio- Sí, Número 360 G: Ulforce ahora está de nuestra parte: comunícalo a todos los Sectores para que no lo ataquen, ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí, señor!

- Algo más, Charlie: sube el nivel de peligro a DefCom Black y que cada agente de la organización esté informado de este estado de alerta: todo TND está en DefCom Black desde ahora, y envía refuerzos para que ayuden a los agentes del Sector EG a evacuar los alrededores de El Cairo, y que se mantengan lo más alejados posible de la Gran Pirámide. ¿He sido claro?

- Pero señor… nunca hemos estado en Defcom Black…

- ¿HE SIDO CLARO, 360 G? Es una orden de tu Comandante Supremo. Y otra cosa; contáctame con Raquel McKenzie, la Número 362.

- ¿La líder suprema de los Chicos del Barrio? Pero… -_Charlie se tragó sus palabras; debía de ser muy serio_- Esto nunca se ha hecho.

- ¿Los Chicos del Barrio? –_preguntó UlforceV-dramon_- O sea que…

- Luego te lo explico, ¿Charlie?

- Sí, señor… cambio y fuera.

Una vez la comunicación acabara, Adapa dio un respiro para tranquilizarse, a sabiendas de que ahora las cosas serían muy duras para todos. Ulforce estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo como líder, y no se pudo contener la curiosidad.

- Eres algo duro, ¿No crees?

- Tú sabes mejor que nadie porqué actúo así, amigo mío. –_miró detrás de Ulforce el horizonte: un manto de oscuridad se asomaba peligrosamente_- Que los Dioses nos ayuden…

- A todos… -_concluyó UlforceV-dramon, mientras volaba en dirección al caballero más cercano antes de ir a Japón_- Adapa, quería preg…

Pasados unos segundos, Cero recibe un mensaje en su comunicador con pantalla incluida; UlforceV-dramon se limitó a escuchar mientras volaba.

- ¡Aquí Número 362, Comandante Supremo de los Chicos del Barrio! –_se oyó una voz infantil desde el comunicador de Adapa; este inmediatamente tomó su aparato para dirigirla la palabra: una niña de cabellera rubia y de 11 años de edad se hallaba en pantalla_- ¿A qué debo esta transmisión ultrasecreta? ¡Tenemos bastantes problemas con los Caballeros Reales haciendo destrozos por todo el mundo: esos Knightmon son peores que los Caballeros Robot de Padre!

- Aquí Número 0, Comandante Supremo de los Adolescentes del Barrio; Raquel, soy yo.

- ¿Tú… tú eres el Auténtico Comandante Supremo de los… Adolescentes del Barrio? –_preguntaba la niña con voz temblorosa_- ¡Creí que eras una leyenda; las reglas nunca…!

- Si, ya sé lo de las reglas, pero escucha: estamos en Defcom Black, y sabes lo que eso significa: nuestras organizaciones deben trabajar en equipo para enfrentar a un enemigo muy peligroso; más peligroso que El Abuelo, y que pone en peligro no solo a los niños y a los adolescentes, sino a todos los habitantes de este planeta.

- No… No te refieres a los Caballeros Reales, ¿Cierto? –_el joven negó con la cabeza_- ¿Pero entonces…?

- Por favor, Raquel; ejecuta el Protocolo de Emergencia K13T25; les aclararemos todo en el Sitio Alpha.

- E… Está bien. –_respondió la niña, aun dubitativa de todo el asunto_- Sabes que la mayoría de los Chicos de Barrio odian a los adolescentes, y que desconocen que existen agentes adolescentes entre nosotros, y menos saben de tu organización. Temo que me decomisionarán por esto.

- Tú tranquila: de todos modos ibas a formar parte de TND una vez cumplidos los 13 años –_sonrió Adapa; Raquel se tranquilizó y regresó a su labor_- Nos vemos en el Sitio Alpha.

- Entendido.

Acabada la conversación, UlforceV-dramon nuevamente no pudo contener su curiosidad.

- Dime algo, amigo, ¿Los adultos humanos hacen algo por su mundo?

* * *

En la Base Lunar de los Chicos del Barrio, había mucha agitación desde que la barrera entre el Digimundo y el Mundo Real se rompió, obstaculizando las comunicaciones entre los Cuarteles Generales en la Luna, y los diversos sectores operativos en la Tierra. La aparición de los Caballeros Reales lo había empeorado todo, ya que los niños no se sentían los suficientemente capaces de enfrentar siquiera a sus sirvientes, los Knightmon, pero de todos modos, darían pelea. Número 65.3 sudaba a mares a causa de los nervios de mantener informados a todos los agentes en tierra y coordinar los ataques contra los soldados de los Caballeros Reales. Lo peor era, que con esa barrera digital dañada, era casi imposible ir a la Luna; sólo mediante unos portales especiales sería posible; una tecnología que sólo Raquel sabía su verdadera procedencia.

- ¡Número 65.3; deja lo que estás haciendo; recibirás nuevas órdenes!

- ¡Se... Señor!

- Necesito que envíes este mensaje a cada sector de los Chicos del Barrio; todo agente debe recibirlo y obedecer de inmediato las instrucciones, sin protestar o hacer preguntas. ¿Está claro?

- Eh… Pero, señora, jefa… No deberías atender el asuntito de los Ca…

- ¡¿Quedó claro, Herbert?!

- ¡YA LA OISTE, NIÑO ESTÚPIDO: OBEDECE! –_gritó numero 86; el niño obeso no tuvo más remedio que asentir positivamente_- ¡Ahora haz lo que se te dice!

- ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

- Es un que está preprogramado en la Supercomputadora de la Base, y que se accede mediante un nombre clave. –_Raquel dio un respiro, pensando en las consecuencias de esto_- Activa el Protocolo de Emergencia K13T25, y transmítelo a todas las naves y a cada cuartel en tierra.

- Como ordene.

Mientras 65.3 tecleaba en su panel de control, dispuesto a transmitir el mensaje, 86 fue junto a su jefa; se veía bastante preocupada, y no pudo resistir la tentación de preguntarle el motivo.

- ¿Qué sucede, señor?

- Ah… -_suspiró nuevamente_- Las cosas se pondrán difíciles, al parecer. Número 86: quiero que inicies la evacuación de la Base Lunar de inmediato.

- ¡¿Qué QUÉ?! –_gritó la pelirroja con tanta fuerza, que todos la escucharon; reinó un terrible silencio en el puente de observación_- ¡¿Evacuar la Base Lunar?! ¿Cree que los Caballeros Reales vengan aquí?

- A decir verdad, no tengo la más mínima idea, pero esto también forma parte del Protocolo K13T25, y estamos obligados a cumplirlo, así que prepara los vehículos, carga todo lo que puedas en ellos y que nadie quede atrás, ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí, señor! –_asintió ella_- ¿Pero a dónde vamos?

- A un lugar llamado Sector Alpha... Y Fanny… no te sulfures al llegar, por favor: te necesito calma en todo momento.

Número 86 no entendió a qué se refería con eso, pero tenía el presentimiento que sería algo malo.

* * *

Algo que Número Cero ignoraba, era que los demás Caballeros Reales se habían percatado de aquella extraña presencia que acababa de ser liberada de su milenario encierro en La Gran Pirámide: tanto así, que interrumpieron su labor de destrucción; en el caso de Gallantmon, su pelea contra Sleipmon y Shinegreymon.

- ¿Huh? –_dejando de forzar contra el caballero de seis patas_- Sleipmon, ¿Sentiste eso?

- Si… Una presencia sumamente poderosa y oscura se ha liberado en este mundo.

- ¿De qué rayos hablan? –_se preguntaba Marcus, que participaba en la pelea_- ¿Acaso Kurata regresó? ¿O Belphemon?

- ¡Jefe: mire allá!

- ¿Qué cosa, Shinegreymon? –_dando un vistazo a la dirección señalada por su compañero_- ¿Y eso?

Un escuadrón de vehículos voladores se aproximaba a su dirección; a primera vista, parecían helicópteros del ejército dispuestos a atacar a los digimon, cosa que Marcus y sus amigos consideraron una tontería. Pero cuando estuvieron los suficientemente cerca, quedaron atónitos al comprobar que no solo no eran helicópteros o algún otro vehículo militar, sino cualquier cosa: auténticos vehículos "reciclados" que podían volar, hechos de cualquier cosa imaginable y todos con la sigla inscrita de "TND". ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos y a qué venían? Los Caballeros Reales no se molestaron en prestarles atención, hasta que uno de ellos se acercó lo suficiente, con una chica de 17 años de edad, de larga cabellera negra con unos mechones rosa y vestimenta deportiva, parada sobre el techo de su transporte y con un megáfono.

- ¡Caballeros Reales: en nombre del Cuartel General de los Adolescentes del Barrio, exijo que se detengan para llevar a cabo unas prontas negociaciones!

- ¡¿QUÉ DIJO ESA LOCA?! –_exclamaron Marcus y Thomas al unísono_- ¡Esa chica no sabe lo que hace!

- Niña; será mejor que te retires: es peligroso.

- Sleipmon: el Cuartel General me ha informado que estás de nuestra parte, por lo que no pensamos atacarte; sin embargo, respecto a Gallantmon… Ayudaría que mostrara algo de cooperativismo.

- ¿Acaso estás tan desesperado que has recurrido a unos humanos para que te ayuden?

- Gallantmon; yo no conozco a esos chicos, ni sé de qué hablan. Pero creo que debemos oírlos. ¿Tregua?

- ¿Una tregua? Sleipmon; ¿Estás bromeando?

- Para nada; pero sería prudente escucharlos primero. Después de todo, no somos unos salvajes. ¿O si?

- Mmm… Está bien… -_haciendo desaparecer su lanza y su escudo_- Tregua.

- ¡Oye, chica! ¿Quién te crees tú para venir a ordenarnos que hacer?

- ¡Ay no: esa voz…!

La chica del altavoz dio unos golpes en los talones de sus zapatos, de los cuales salieron unos minipropulsores que la ayudaron a bajar cuidadosamente frente al muchacho que acababa de gritarle, corroborando sus mayores temores.

- Marcus Daimon… Demonios; justo cuando creía que este día no podía ser peor… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Vete a tu casa y déjaselo a los profesionales, chango.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste, loca? Normalmente no golpeo a mujeres, pero te lo estás buscando.

- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír… Estarás en el suelo antes de que puedas decir "auch"… -_recibe un mensaje de radio de su compañero_- ¿Qué sucede, 58? -_su amigo le habla por radio_- Entiendo; está bien.

- Esperen, no peleen: disculpa a Marcus; es a veces un tarado –_lo excusó Yoshi, que acababa de llegar junto Rosemon y Thomas para interrogar a la joven_- ¿Quién eres tú?

- ¿Y qué es eso de los "Adolescentes del Barrio"? -_preguntó Thomas_- No entiendo.

- Soy la Agente Número 57, asignada como líder del sector JP, correspondiente a Japón, y soy miembro de una organización secreta de jóvenes que luchan contra la tiranía adulta y las injusticias de este mundo, etc, etc… Luchando por el Honor y la Vida, etc… En serio; no estoy para dar discursos. Tengo una misión que cumplir.

- ¿Tiranía adulta? –_reía Thomas_- Bromeas, ¿Cierto? Suena a algo muy inmaduro para tu edad.

- ¿Y me lo dice el hijo de Franz Norstein, uno de los más sospechosos millonarios de Sector AT? Por favor: déjame trabajar. –_alzó el megáfono, en dirección a los Caballeros_- El Comandante Supremo de mi Organización viene en camino para iniciar los diálogos con ustedes, los Caballeros Reales del Digimundo, y discutir un caso de extrema urgencia: Una Alerta Nivel Defcom Black.

- ¿DEFCOM BLACK? –_se preguntaban todo_s-

Yoshi y Thomas, en compañía de Gaomon y Lalamon –que regresaron a su etapa básica- permanecieron junto a la chica para averiguar más sobre ella y su organización; Marcus permaneció de brazos cruzados junto a Agumon –que también había vuelto a la normalidad-, ya que no quería saber nada de esa arrogante chica de largo cabello negro, por más que le intrigaba como ella lo conocía, y él no a ella. Por su parte, Gallantmon y Sleipmon habían acordado una tregua hasta averiguar a qué iban estos jóvenes recién llegados, permaneciendo quietos, y muy pensativos.

Mientras tanto, 57 hablaba con los jóvenes de DATS e intentar aclarar sus dudas.

- ¿Así que la aparición de los Caballeros Reales es Defcom Red para ustedes?

- Si, Yoshi: normalmente es el máximo nivel de peligro de nuestra organización. Pero Defcom Black es de un nivel de peligro mucho mayor: nunca lo ha habido, no que yo sepa al menos. Y nuestro Verdadero Comandante Supremo nunca se ha mostrado en público. Esto debe de ser grave.

- ¿Crees que sea por causa de Yggdrasil, 57?

- No estoy segura, Thomas…

- ¡Señor! Creo que debemos ayudar a estos… "Adolescentes del Barrio"; es posible que nos ayuden a establecer la paz entre los dos mundos, antes que sea muy tarde.

- Aun no estoy convencido, Gaomon.

- Yo también creo en lo que dice Gaomon, Yoshi.

- Si tú lo dices, Lalamon… Pero me pregunto, ¿Qué dirá Sampson?

- "Número 57, ¿Me oyes? Aquí Número 0: me estoy aproximando a tus coordenadas"

- Aquí 57, señor.

- "Prepara a tu gente a permanecer alertas; no disparen por nada del mundo a menos que yo lo diga. Llevo algunos invitados"

- ¿Huh? Está bien –y cortó la comunicación- ¡Señores: estén alertas: el Líder viene en camino, y trae compañía!

Ante la orden de su líder de sector, los agentes japoneses de TND permanecieron en sus vehículos, atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Pocos segundos después, y para sorpresa de Marcus y sus amigos, tres de los Caballeros Reales aparecieron en escena: Lordknightmon, Omegamon y Ulforce-Vdramon, este último, con un muchacho de armadura negra en su hombro derecho, tras un salto, cayó en la palma del Caballero Azul, que lo colocó suavemente en el suelo. Número 0 fue junto a la líder del Sector JP y los agentes de DATS, bajo la atenta mirada de los Caballeros que permanecían de pie, y Ulforce que seguía arrodillado, observando a los jóvenes.

- Un gusto verte, 57. Muchas gracias por mantener la calma –_ésta se limitó a saludarlo con una reverencia_- Ustedes debe ser de DATS: mucho gusto –_saludando a cada uno_- Agh… Marcus Daimon… otro dolor de muelas.

- ¡¿Por qué todos ustedes parecen odiarme?! –_gritó el adolescente castaño_- ¿Me lo podrían explicar?

- ¡Jefecito, cálmese o le subirá la presión! –_sujetando al joven el brazo para evitar que golpee a Cero_-

- Mejor te controlas, Marcus; -_le dijo el líder supremo de TND_- que no vine por ti.

- ¿Qué hacen los Caballeros Reales contigo? –_preguntó Thomas, con suma sospecha; luego dirigió la mirada a UlforceV-dramon_- ¿Y por qué él está de rodillas?

Mientras tanto, entre los Caballeros Reales…

- No deberías estar de rodillas ante un humano, UlforceV-dramon. Levántate.

- Omegamon, ahora no: debemos escucharlo.

- Aun me cuesta creer que me hayas convencido de detener nuestra misión por…

- Ese presentimiento, Omegamon, no es poca cosa. –_el Caballero Azul se puso de pie para mirarlos a todos_- El muchacho que vino conmigo lo sabe muy bien, y te convendría prestar atención.

- Tú pareces conocerlo bastante bien, Ulforce –_señaló el Caballero Carmesí_- ¿Hay algo que no nos hayas dicho antes? –_le preguntó con cierto aire de desafío_-

- Hay muchas cosas que contar, pero eso es algo que le corresponde a Número 0. Todos sintieron esa extraña presencia, ¿No es así?

- Exacto –_asintió el Caballero Indiferente_- Y es algo que no se puede ignorar; no es normal que este tipo de energías existan en este mundo. Por lo qué… escucharé lo que el niño tenga que decir.

- Yo también escucharé su historia.

- Gracias, Lordknightmon, Sleipmon. Pero quisiera aclarar… que 0 no es un niño: de hecho… es más viejo de lo que creen.

- ¿Cómo dices?

De vuelta a los humanos, que habían ignorado esta conversación…

- ¿Que tú quieres qué cosa? –_exclamó Thomas_- ¡Es una locura: después de lo que los Caballeros Reales intentaron hacer a nuestro mundo…!

- Estoy consciente de ello, pero ellos en realidad no son nuestros enemigos: sólo seguían órdenes de un superior, que está más loco que una cabra. Y si bien en parte es culpa de los Caballeros de no tener bastantes sesos y pensar por su cuenta…

- ¡Óyeme tú, humano insig…! –_una mano le hace el ademán para que se calle_- ¡UlforceV-dramon!

- Shhh… Quieras o no, tiene toda la razón, Omegamon: no cavilamos en si nuestras acciones tendrían o no repercusiones en este mundo; el único que lo hizo fue Craniummon; sólo para acabar obedeciendo a Yggdrasil poco después. Debimos haberlo pensado mejor.

- No es momento de discutir; -_señaló Número 0 enfáticamente, al poner su intercomunicador de muñeca a la altura de sus labios_- Agentes de los Sectores US-1 y SG: les habla Número 0. Repórtense al sector JP de inmediato, y con sus respectivos invitados.

- ¿Invitados? –_se preguntaron todos, incluidos los Caballeros Reales, con excepción de UlforceV-dramon_-

- No podemos empezar las negociaciones sin tener a ambas partes completas, ¿O sí?

Los miembros de DATS no entendieron a que se refería, y menos los Caballeros Reales, ya que Ulforce no les había dicho nada, pero comenzaron a sospechar cuando se percataron que faltaban dos de sus integrantes. La espera duró veinte minutos, al final de los cuales, dos escuadrones de vehículos de TND, fuertemente escoltados, aterrizaban cerca del grupo de DATS. Y con sumo cuidado, colocaban dos grandes contenedores de aspecto sospechoso. Los agentes de los sectores invocados descendieron de sus vehículos y se reportaron ante su Comandante Supremo, al cual nunca habían visto.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? –_preguntó Marcus al ver los peculiares bloques metálicos_- ¿Qué hay ahí?

- Pronto lo sabrás… -_rió Numero 1, que recibió el consentimiento de 0 de proceder_- Adelante, Número 3: déjalo ir.

- Tú también, Número 197. –_ordenó el líder del sector SG_- procede.

Con solo accionar un botón, los contenedores se iluminaron y vaciaron su contenido, que para sorpresa de los miembros de DATS, y los Caballeros presentes, eran nada más que Magnamon y Dynasmon, que por obvias razones, no estaban muy contentos que digamos. La persuasión de Omegamon y Gallantmon bastó para calmarlos y evitar que masacraran a los jóvenes que los habían capturado. Cuando el Caballero de los Milagros y el Caballero Apasionado recibieron las nuevas noticias, quedaron incrédulos.

- No pueden hablar en serio, Ulforce. ¿Una alianza con ESTOS humanos? ¡Nos encerraron como basura!

- Dynasmon: esto NO es discutible: debemos aliarnos ya.

- Tú no eres el líder, UlforceV-dramon; yo decido si nos aliamos con los humanos o no... y después le informaremos a Yggdrasil para que él decida.

- Omegamon está en lo cierto –_asintió Magnamon_- Así funciona nuestro protocolo.

- ¡Basta del protocolo absurdo! –_exclamó el Caballero Azul, visualmente impaciente, y dejando mudos a todos, incluyendo a sus propios compañeros_- ¡¿Qué no entienden que esto va más allá de cualquier cosa que hayamos enfrentado antes?! **¡DEBEMOS ALIARNOS CON ELLOS!**

- Mmm… Escucharé lo que tu "amigo" tiene que decir, y ya veremos eso. –_el Caballero Blanco le dirige una severa mirada a Número 0_- Bien, humano: habla. Te escuchamos.

- Sería bueno que dejaras de llamarlo "humano" tan despectivamente, y usaras su nombre.

- Calla, Ulforce.

Cero tomó un respiro y pensó en las palabras que tenía que decir: no sólo los Caballeros Reales lo escucharían, sino que también los miembros de DATS, sus compañeros digimon, y varios agentes de los Adolescentes del Barrio. No es que tuviera miedo de los Caballeros Reales, sino que no sabía si le creerían o no. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso, pero solo le quedaba tener fe: al menos, UlforceV-dramon lo apoyaría… Al menos eso lo deseaba.

Vio a los gigantescos Caballeros, a Marcus y a sus amigos, a sus compañeros de equipo. Un gran un oscuro secreto sería develado para ellos. Si las circunstancias fueran otras…

- Bien: hace menos de una hora, UlforceV-dramon atacó las Pirámides de Giza junto a unos Knightmon. Sin embargo, ellos desconocían que la Gran Pirámide era en realidad una tumba que mantenía sellado a un malvado demonio, o dios, como quieran verlo ustedes, llamado…

- ¡Espera un segundo! –_interrumpió Thomas_- ¿Qué la Gran Pirámide tenía qué? Eso es absurdo: cientos de arqueólogos y saqueadores de tumbas la han visitado durante siglos y nunca hallaron una especie de conjuro maligno o superchería.

- No son supercherías… -_aclaró Número 0_- En esa pirámide estaba sellado un maligno dios muy poderoso que durante siglos esclavizó a la humanidad sometiéndola a un reinado de oscuridad, desesperanza y muerte… -_el joven pronunció estas palabras con un tono tan sombrío, como si ellas hubiera vivido en carne propia_- Hace poco más de seis mil años, después de una sangrienta rebelión, y muchos sacrificios, logró ser derrotado y sellado en una cámara secreta de la Gran Pirámide, donde se esperaba no pudiera salir nunca más a aterrorizar el mundo. Pero…

- Lo lamento; yo no lo sabía. –_se lamentó Ulforce, decepcionado de sí mismo, algo que dejó boquiabiertos a los de DATS, y a sus compañeros de la Orden-_ Todo esto es culpa mía: perdónenme.

- No puedo creerlo… -decía Agumon- Jefe, ¿Es verdad lo que veo?

- Un Caballero Real... ¿Pidiendo perdón? Vaya: el sujeto debe de ser bastante poderoso como para hacer que un Caballero se comporte así. –_golpe de puños_- Ansío enfrentarlo. –_la 57 lo golpea en la cabeza con el puño cerrad_o- ¡AUCHH!

- Esto no es un juego, simio estúpido: es algo serio.

- ¿Eso es todo? –_preguntó Omegamon_- ¿Un simple demonio? –_Número Cero y Ulforce fruncen el ceño ante dicho comentario_- Muchacho, es obvio que no sabes de nosotros: somos los Caballeros Reales, máximos protectores de la Red, y sirvientes del Gran Dios Yggdrasil. Somos perfectamente capaces de derrotar a ese "demonio".

- Hace mil años, -_prosiguió Lordknightmon_- derrotamos a los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio, sellándolos para siempre. Como ves, tenemos experiencia en este tipo de… adversarios.

- See… Se nota su "experiencia" al acabar con Belphemon, ¿Verdad? –_se burlaba Marcus con notable sarcasmo_-

- No, no lo entienden… -_los tuteó el joven líder_- Él es…

- Un oponente que nos encargaremos de eliminar por ti y tus amigos –_completó el líder de los Caballeros Reales_- Así que no será necesaria esa…"alianza"

- No me sorprende que a ustedes lo humanos les haya costado derrotarlo hace miles de años… -_completó Dynasmon_- ya que no nos tenían a nosotros, y ustedes son tan… débiles.

- **¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!**

En menos de un milisegundo, Dynasmon salió despedido en el aire por un golpe severo brindado en su rostro, por parte de UlforceV-dramon, cuya mirada en sus ojos cambió de serena a iracunda en pocos segundos. Sleipmon reconocía esa mirada: estimaba a los seres humanos tanto como él, pero… ¿Cómo? No recordaba que el Caballero Azul haya interactuado con otro ser humano aparte de Spencer Daimon. Dynasmon hubiera atacado a UlforceV-dramon como retribución, de no ser porque Gallantmon y Lordknightmon lo detuvieron. En cuanto a Omegamon, miraba a su compañero azul con intriga.

- Nunca, pero **NUNCA…** -_le habló con el puño aun cerrado y elevándolo a altura de su rostro_- vuelvas a decir que los humanos son débiles, intento de dragón fracasado.

- **¡TRAIDOR!** ¡Déjenmelo: yo lo mato!

- Basta ustedes dos; hablaremos de esto después, UlforceV-dramon. Caballeros, en marcha: acabemos con el susodicho demonio.

- Pero, Omegamon…

- Y una vez solucionado ese problema, seguiremos con la orden de Yggdrasil de destruir este mundo.

- No lograrás destruir este mundo, Omegamon; ni tú ni tus Caballeros.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para decírmelo, hum…? –_para sorpresa del Caballero Blanco, el muchacho voló a gran velocidad hasta tenerlo enfrente de su rostro_- ¿Huh?

- Cero… Soy Número Cero, y grábatelo en la cabeza, porque te arrepentirás de tus palabras: no destruirás este mundo, porque no derrotarás a ese sujeto.

- Saldaremos cuentas después… Cero. Sleipmon; tú haz lo que quieras, es evidente que nos has traicionado; Gallantmon, UlforceV-dramon: vengan ya.

Sin embargo, pese a su orden, ambos caballeros mencionados permanecieron estáticos; Omegamon insistió una vez más, pero estos siguieron igual.

- No pienso abandonar a mi amigo, Omegamon; ni dejaré que llamen débiles a los humanos: los ayudaré.

- Quiero averiguar más de este enemigo antes de tomar una decisión. –_contestó Gallantmon, permaneciendo firme_- Primero escucharé al muchacho y a sus amigos.

- Sabes mi decisión, Omegamon –_respondió el caballero de seis patas_- Mi lugar es con ellos.

- Ustedes tres… ya saldarán cuentas con Yggdrasil.

Omegamon y los demás caballeros abandonaron la ciudad semiderruida sin decir nada más o dirigir la mirada a los "desertores" o a los humanos presentes. Su próximo destino sería probablemente Egipto, y no tardarían en llegar. Cero no perdió el tiempo y ordenó al Sector JP que trajera un MegaPortal Portátil cuanto antes para trasladarse al Sitio Alpha junto a los Cabballeros Reales, los Sectores US-1, SG y el equipo de DATS; Marcus protestó que ellos no tenían por qué obedecerlo a él, ya que ellos podrían pelear sin su ayuda. El Comandante Supremo insistió en que debían trabajar juntos, mientras la 57 siseaba que no le sorprendía esa actitud del joven Daimon. Marcus y Cero hubieran acabado a los golpes de no ser por la aparición de Sampson, Keenan, Miki y Megumi, que llegaron hasta su ubicación en una camioneta de DATS que maniobró perfectamente entre los escombros.

Al bajar del vehículo, Sampson le ordenó a Marcus que se aparte de Cero, y que DATS trabajaría junto a los Adolescentes del Barrio, sin discusión.

- ¿Por qué, señor? –_insistió Thomas_- ¿A qué se debe su decisión?

- Debes entender que en estas circunstancias, debemos tener aliados. Y nadie mejor que estos chicos para ayudarnos. Sleipmon: me alegro que hayas decidido quedarte.

- Sabes que estoy para ayudar, Sampson. Pero…

- Richard, un placer verte: –_saludó Cero, pasándole la mano al Comandante de DATS, que esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible_- veo que te han promovido.

- El honor es mío, Señor.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? –_preguntaron los de DATS, la Número 57 y Sleipmon_-

- Claro: Richard fue uno de los agentes del Sector JP hace más de 20 años. Número 57, te presento a tu antecesor de hace casi dos décadas.

- **¡¿USTED FUE UN ADOLESCENTE DEL BARRIO, SEÑOR?!** –_exclamó el equipo de DATS_-

- **¡SAMPSON!** ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Los agentes retirados deben mantener el secreto, Sleipmon; a menos que las circunstancias lo ameriten -_respondió Cero_- Ahora no hay tiempo que perder.

El Sector JP regresó con un gran mecanismo de aspecto muy extraño: una gran cochera de doble puerta con dos cabinas de camiones tráiler a los costados y un par de transformadores eléctricos en el techo. Los agentes del Sector US-1 teclearon unos comandos desde un control remoto, provocando que el extraño aparato emitiera chispas. Thomas no podía creer que esa cosa fuera un portal. Lo que más le intrigaba era… ¿Dónde quedaba el "Sitio Alpha"?

- Les recomiendo, -_sugería Cero a los Caballeros Reales_- que reduzcan su tamaño para poder usar el portal y acompañarnos a nuestro Cuartel General en el Sitio Alpha. –_los Caballeros se miraron entre ellos_- Sé que pueden hacerlo.

- Vamos –_animó UlforceV-dramon_- tenemos que hacerlo.

- Muy bien… -_suspiró Gallantmon_-

En pocos segundos, los tres Caballeros Reales se encogieron hasta quedar a una altura entre dos a tres metros de altura: suficiente para atravesar el portal. Yoshi murmuró que eso del gigantismo de los Caballeros era sólo para presumir, lo que soltó algunas risas entre los chicos, –incluido Cero- provocó que Sleipmon se sonrojara y que los otros se encogieran de hombros. Cuando el MegaPortal acabó de lanzar chispas, las dos puertas se abrieron, dejando al descubierto un vórtice de luz color azul. Thomas quedó boquiabierto: la máquina funcionaba.

De inmediato, los agentes de los Adolescentes del Barrio atravesaron el umbral, desapareciendo al instante, seguidos de los agentes de DATS, que estaban inseguros de hacerlo, pero Sampson les aseguró que estarían bien. Gallantmon y Sleipmon cruzaron sin temor alguno, dejando sólo a Marcus, Agumon, Cero y UlforceV-dramon de último.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –_preguntó al ver que Cero colocaba un artefacto en la pared de la cochera_- ¿Es una bomba?

- No podemos arriesgarnos a que utilicen el portal para llegar al Sitio Alpha; sería muy arriesgado. –_activando el temporizador en 60 segundos_- Descuida, Marcus: tenemos otros métodos para regresar. Ahora entra.

- Jefe: esto no me gusta nada.

- Descuida, Agumon; no nos pasará nada –_desviando la mirada al enigmático joven_- Si entro allí, ¿Me dirás por qué todos me odian en tu "organización"? -_Cero asinti_ó- Algo más, ¿Dónde queda su Sitio Alpha, que requiere un portal para llegar a él? ¿Por qué no ir volando?

- Está en Marte. –_Ni Marcus, Agumon o Ulforce podían dar crédito a sus palabras_- Entra ya: una vez que estén allí, les contaré la historia de Moloch.

Al ver que Marcus no reaccionaba, Cero le dio un empujón a él y a Agumon para que atravesaran el portal. Con sólo 30 segundos, El Comandante Supremo de TND y UlforceV-dramon quedaron solos frente al gran aparato.

- ¿Marte? Te refieres a… Lahmu, ¿Verdad? –_Cero asintió_- Entonces… ¿Todo eso que descubrimos hace tiempo era verdad, Adapa?

- Es posible, Ulforce… Es posible. Vamos; prometo explicártelo todo allá.

- Antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral, UlforceV-dramon se arrodilló enfrente suyo y lo abrazó con fuerza; Adapa sintió la agitación del Caballero Real, sus gemidos apenas audibles y las lágrimas empapando su hombro. Se limitó a sonreír y mirarlo compasivamente: en realidad no era culpa suya.

- Te extrañé mucho, Adapa. Me alegro de volver a verte.

- Yo también… Vamos; tenemos que ir.

Tanto el Caballero como el joven, cruzaron de inmediato el portal, rumbo a Marte. Segundos después, el artefacto estallaba en mil pedazos, dejándolo totalmente inservible para cualquiera.

* * *

- Duftmon.

- Diga, Señor.

- He detectado una fuerza extraña en el Mundo de los humanos: ve a investigar, y repórtame el avance de tus compañeros.

- Entendido, Señor.

Una vez que Duftmon desapareciera, Yggdrasil, en el cuerpo de Spencer Daimon, intentaba, en vano, escarbar en los recuerdos del humano que estaba poseyendo.

- ¿Qué clase de humano eres, Spencer Daimon? Ya he visualizado casi todos tus recuerdos; pero hay una sección bloqueada, que parece no tener nada, y a la vez, tener todo. ¿Tratas de ocultar algo?

* * *

Mientras tanto, Craniummon había aparecido junto a BantyoLiomon, que con ayuda de su Digisoul, sostenía el Digimundo, con el fin de evitar que colisione con el Mundo Real. ¿Por qué fue allí sin informarle a Yggdrasil? ¿Por qué se mantuvo callado? Tal vez porque creyó en esas sabias palabras oídas hace años de la boca de ese hombre, y albergaba cierta fe en ellas; tal vez, por ello dudó en un principio de atacar el Mundo de los Humanos, a sabiendas de las numerosas víctimas inocentes que eso conllevaría.

- Soportas mucha carga sobre tus hombros.

- Je… Siempre tan bromista, Craniummon. Pero sabes que no es tiempo de bromas.

- El Digimundo pesa demasiado; no podrás cargarlo por mucho tiempo: deja que te reemplace, y ve a ayudar a Marcus.

- No.

- ¿Qué?

- Marcus te necesita a ti más que a mí. ¿No sentiste esa presencia maligna que acaba de emerger en este mundo?

- La sentí. -_asintió el Caballero de oscura armadur_a- Es fuerte, pero…

- Tus compañeros van hacia ella: ve y ayúdalos; te llevarán junto a Marcus.

- Pero…

- ¡No pierdas el tiempo: vete de una vez; yo puedo solo! –_gritó enfurecido_- ¡Mientras más tiempo pierdas, nuestros mundos correrán más riesgo de ser destruidos!

Si bien Craniummon no comprendió a que se refería, ya que no creyó que se refiriera a la colisión de ambos mundos, siguió el consejo del león luchador y fue junto a sus compañeros Caballeros a prestar su ayuda, si bien, Yggdrasil podría reprenderlo por indisciplina.

BantyoLiomon, una vez más, quedó solo, con un mundo a sus pies y otro sobre sus hombros, y su vista perdida en el lejano horizonte, donde presagiaba un aura de oscuridad.

- Así que… las leyendas… eran ciertas.

**TRANSMISIÓN INTERRUMPIDA**

* * *

**Algunas Aclaraciones:**

- Aquí TND es una organización paralela a KND.

- Los Sectores se nombran de acuerdo a las siglas empleadas en Internet: US-1 (Estados Unidos, Costa Este), CN-1 (China, costa Nororiental), FR (Francia), SG (Singapur), EG (Egipto), JP (Japón). Su nomenclatura es diferente a la de los Chicos del Barrio.

- Todos los agentes de TND son personajes OC, que no están vinculados a KND, por la razón ya explicada anteriormente. Los Números 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5 mencionados en este cap. no son los del Sector V.

- Más detalles de la organización de TND se darán a conocer en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
